Ma vie pour toi
by LanaBananaa
Summary: Emily est tourmentée, une seule personne peut lui rendre la raison... Dites moi si vous voulez une suite :)


**MA VIE POUR TOI.**

CHAPITRE 1: En état de choc.

\- _"Emily ? Emily réveille toi ! Mais réveille toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!"_

Emily entendait la voix de Reid, mais était trop faible pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle se sentait bien, enfin elle se savait libre. Libérée de cette vie qui, d'après elle ne valait plus la peine de se battre. Elle se laissait glisser dans les ténèbres, tandis que les pompiers arrivèrent, demandant à Reid de les laisser faire leur travail.

\- _"Emily je t'interdis de nous laisser !"_ Cria-t-il en se reculant.

Morgan arriva le premier à l'hôpital, rejoignant ainsi Reid qui avait fait la route dans l'ambulance, n'hésitant pas à montrer sa plaque du FBI pour convaincre les médecins de le laisser monter à bord. Le regard de Dereck tomba vite sur un Spencer visiblement en état de choc. Il était blanc comme un linge, en sueur et ne cessait de faire les cent pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- _"Reid ! Que s'est-il passé ?!"_ S'empressa-t-il de demander.

Reid avait levé les yeux sans pour autant comprendre les mots de son collègue et ami, trop pris par ses pensées. La vue d'Emily allongée sur ce lit, tout ce sang qui s'écoulait, comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien depuis un moment, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait mal au point de s'oter la vie.

\- _"Reid répond !"_ S'impatienta le plus musclé des deux.

Dereck n'en pouvait plus, il devait savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa meilleure amie. En effet, L'agent Prentiss et lui avaient réussis à tisser de solides liens au court de leurs nombreuses missions mais aussi en dehors. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils passent des moments ensembles a la salle de sport ou au bar par exemple. Il adorait la jeune femme. Bien sûr, ils étaient plutôt pudiques tout les deux, n'en montrant jamais trop de leurs sentiments, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Il lui confierait sa vie s'il le fallait.

\- _"Morgan ! Laisse lui du temps."_ Ordonna Hotch qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de l'équipe. _"Spencer, prends ton temps, raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous étiez ensembles?"_

\- _"Non."_ Répondit le jeune homme qui se remémorait la soirée, les derniers mois… _"En fait elle devait venir me rejoindre pour m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour ma mère. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est jamais venue."_ Il regardait dans le vide, revivant chaque détails. _''J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répondait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir chez elle. Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle m'avait donné un double de ses clefs quand je venais m'occuper de Sergio, son chat. J'ai donc ouvert la porte et je l'ai trouvé étendu sur son lit."_

Désormais il pleurait. Il était rouge de rage et d'incompréhension. Se jetant dans les bras de Rossi ;

\- _"Il y avait tellement de sang. Elle s'est ouvert les veines ! Elle a tenté de se tuer et nous, NOUS on a rien vu!"_

Tous étaient choqués d'apprendre ce qu'Emily avait fait. Reid avait raison, comment avaient-ils pu ignorer la souffrance de leur collègue, de leur amie? Ils essayaient de trouver une réponse à toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient lorsqu'une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche vint à leur rencontre.

\- _"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Mason, votre amie a eu de la chance de vous avoir."_ Dit-elle en se tournant vers Spencer. _"Elle va s'en remettre, mais il va falloir qu'elle soit suivie par un psychiatre. Je ne pense pas que c'était un appel à l'aide, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. D'après vous, pourquoi a-t-elle voulu se suicider ?"_

Derek Morgan répondit qu'ils ne savaient rien. Bien sûr ils avaient tous remarqués son changement d'attitude depuis quelques mois, mais mettaient ça sur le compte de la fatigue dû à leur travail peu commun. Il avait d'ailleurs insisté plusieurs fois pour qu'elle se confie à lui, mais Emily Prentiss était sans aucun doute la personne la plus habile dans l'art de ne pas parler de sa vie privée. Hormis le fait que sa mère était Elizabeth Prentiss, une ambassadrice américaine, ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur elle.

(Flashback)

Derek et Emily se trouvaient à la salle de sport. Ils adoraient s'y retrouver durant leur temps libre. La brune soulevait des poids pendant qu'il l'assurait lorsqu'elle manqua de s'assomer avec l'haltère qu'elle utilisait depuis un moment déjà. Morgan le retint à temps et le rangea directement à sa place.

- _"Hey tu veux te tuer ou quoi?!"_ S'emporta-t-il. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Emily je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?"_

Emily s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son reflet grâce au mur entièrement recouvert de miroirs devant eux. C'est vrai, se dit-elle, elle ne ressemblait pas a grand chose. Ses yeux d'un noir intense étaient cernés par les nombreuses nuits blanches qu'elle passait à ressasser sa peine et sa douleur, de plus en plus pesantes. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, ses joues creusées par tout les repas qu'elle n'avait pas pu avaler. Reprends toi Emily, reprends toi !

\- _"Je vais bien,_ fit-elle l'air de rien, _c'est juste que de nouveaux voisins se sont installés a côté de mon appartement, et pour tout te dire ils aiment écouter la musique à fond toute la nuit."_

 _\- "Pas à moi belle brune. Ne me prends pas pour un lapin de six semaines s'il te plaît."_

 _\- "Et toi n'essaie pas de me profiler,_ dit-elle en se levant, _je te rappelle qu'on ne se fait pas ça entre nous !"_

Puis elle parti, l'air énervé et rentra chez elle, laissant Derek plus que perplexe quant à sa réaction légèrement disproportionnée.

(Fin du flashback)

Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de trouver une réponse à sa question, le docteur Mason s'excusa auprès de l'équipe et leur fit comprendre qu'elle devait retourner s'occuper de ses patients. À se moment-là, Pénélope lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.

- _"Pouvons-nous lui rendre visite ?_ Implora-t-elle les yeux imbibés de larmes, son maquillage coulant le long de ses joues. _S'il vous plaît._ "

\- _"Pour le moment elle se repose, je pense que le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de lui laisser du temps."_

 _\- "Mais…"_ Tentait Reid mais Hotch le coupa.

\- _"Le docteur Mason a raison, vous aurez tous votre journée demain pour aller la voir. En attendant tachez de vous rappeler quoi que ce soit, un élément important qu'on aurait raté. Emily fait partie de notre famille, nous devons l'aider."_

Tous acquiescèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, le cœur en peine et la tête remplie de questions…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête. Si il vous plait, je vous mettrais la suite.

Bisous bisous...


End file.
